Katou's Biggest Mistake
by FreakyYaoiFanGirl
Summary: Katou and Iwaki's relationship was going smoothly but then Katou started to never be home as often.. Iwaki gets suspicious..What's gonna happen to them? - - KatouIwaki ONESHOT


A/N- HAiiiii.. Okay so I have Microsoft Beta, which is now expired, so I have to write my stories using notepad. But I can't get my Wolfram's Hormones to transfer to Notepad, so I used this story instead.

I typed this up a long itme ago...

Anyways, ENJOY! :D

Iwaki kicked his shoes off before coming into his house. He set his bag down on the kitchen table and sighed, because he knew Katou wasn't there. Lately, Katou was never home, so Iwaki was mostly doing things by his self. Eating, washing, sleeping. Usually he would try to stay awake for Katou to return, but then he would always fall asleep just when Katou walked in. He wondered what was so important to Katou that he couldn't tell Iwaki he was going to be late. It saddened Iwaki deeply. Tonight, Iwaki decided to call Katou. He flipped open his cell phone- A blackberry he had not too long ago bought- and dialed Katou's number. He waited and waited until his voicemail came up. Even though it was just a recorded message, Iwaki was glad to hear some type of voice that belonged to Katou's. he hung up and fell on Katou's bed.

"Oh Katou..Where are you?"

The next day (which was a day off for Iwaki and if he remembered correctly, Katou as well) Iwaki was showering when he heard a door close. He thought it was the trick of his ears so he shrugged it off. When he came out a few minutes later, he found out his clothes were gone. Iwaki remembered the last his clothes went missing it was Katou. He asked why Iwaki needed to wear clothes when they were both comfortable being naked. Iwaki smiled at the memory but nonetheless, thought it was just his imagination. Maybe he didn't bring his clothes out in the first place..  
He walked back into the room and saw Katou sleeping in his bed! And he saw his clothes right next to him! iwaki wanted to wake him up and kiss with happiness but he decided against the idea, Maybe Katou was working really really late and needed the sleep so Iwaki tip-toed to his bed, silently slid his clothes off from beside Katou and went to change on the other side of the room. Just when he was about to slip his underwear on, a hand grabbed his waist and pulled him down to his bed. He turned and saw Katou smiling as he hugged Iwaki's waist.

"I missed you iwaki-san."

Iwaki smiled. "I missed you too..where have you been?"

Katou suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked away for a bit. "Umm.. That doesn't really matter now so.. Come in bed with me Iwaki-san.."

"I can't Katou. I just-" But Katou still pulled him into bed with him. Iwaki giggled as Katou planted kisses up and down his neck. "K-Katou.."

"Iwaki-san.. I wanna do it.."

"w-wait." But Katou had already slid a finger into him. Iwaki moaned as Katou went to 2 fingers, and then 3 fingers. All the while, he was kissing Iwaki all over. when he was ready, Katou slid his finers and slid something way bigger than 3 fingers. Iwaki yelped as Katou slowly slid into him.

"K-katou.. Where were you really?" Iwaki asked, Katou sighed and slid out of him.

"Iwaki-san, you shouldn't really ask that when-"

"But I was really lonely.. I really want to know what was so important that you had to leave me alone for almost 2 weeks so-"

"You know what, maybe this wasn't a good idea to do so early in the morning. Sorry Iwaki-san..' then Katou slid back under the covers and turned away from iwaki.

"Katou?" But he said nothing. Iwaki sighed and left the room after he put his clothes on.

Katou came home regularly that week but there wasnt much interaction between iwkai and him. Iwaki grew really depressed. So he decided to go to a bar to cheer up. As he was sitting at the bar drinking, he saw a person in a corner who familiarly looked like Katou. The Katou look-a-like had his hair in a ponytail, which a lady in one arm and a man in the other. Iwaki thought it looked suspicous but otherwise, he knew that Katou wasn't unfaithful... right? The look-a-like was headed towards the bathroom with his two people in tow. Iwaki sat there for a while and decided to follow, acting like he really had to go. When he cracked the door open just a tad, he could hear what they were saying.

"Mmmmm Katou" A woman moaned. Iwaki was shocked 'maybe its a different Katou.' he thought.

"Oh Katou.." A male moaned. Iwaki was getting nervous..

"D-deeper.." A voice that sounded EXACTLY like Katou's.

Iwaki grimaced, prayed that it wasn't him, and peeked through the door. As he feared, Katou was sucking on the lady's... penis! And a man behind him was entering Katou from behind. it was a threesome... Iwaki shook his head and ran out. He gave the money to the bartender and left in tears.  
When he got home, he fell on his bed in tears. He couldn't believe Katou. He thought Katou was faithful... Iwaki sat up and looked at Katou's bed. he hated it.. he hated the covers, the pillow, the body that slept in it, the bed that they had done it so many times on.. He hated it all.

The next day Iwaki woke up, and katou was sleeping. He was happy, until he remembered what he saw last night. He wondered what he should do now. It would be too much to kick Katou out of the house, because Katou probably wont leave.. He was glad he kept his contract on the apartment, he could just move back there. Now all he had to was get out of this house. Katou needed somewhere to live anyways... Iwaki got up, got dressed and starting packing. He would go there for a day and move in tommorrow. When he was ready, he heard Katou call his name so he went out of the door quietly, got to his car, and drove to his old apartment. He asked for the key, and he was glad to see nobody touched it at all. He set his stuff down and was glad to see his bed too.. he got covers from his closet and made up his bed. When he was done, he decided to go out and wonder what to do. He should probably divorce Katou as well... well, the marriage was good while it lasted. And the lies Katou made up were certainly good too.. Iwaki sighed, he probably shouldn't go out. until he unlatches his heart from Katou, he's pretty much hopeless..

A little while later, while sitting at the table thinking, Iwaki's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Iwaki-san? Where are you?"

Iwaki hesitated before speaking. "I went out." he was on the verge of tears.

Katou laughed. "I know that, I mean where did you go out to?"

"Katou.."

"Hmmm?"

"Last night... where were you?"

He heard silence and then Katou spoke. "I just went out..."

Iwaki remembered That guy behind Katou last night had bitten Katou's neck. Could it have really been Katou's? "Katou... hows your neck?"

he heard a gasp. "Uhh.. Its from that time w-when you t-took me and gave me a h-hickey remember?"

Iwaki could tell he was lying. "Yeah.. Listen I gotta go so bye.." then he hung up.

The next day, he came and got all his things from the house to put back in his apartment. He went back one last time to see if he left anything, but then he saw Katou's car. He braced himself and went in. He saw Katou standing and looking around confused.

"Iwaki-san, is it me, or does this house seem to be getting empty?"

Iwaki sighed. "It's probably just you." he left and went to look around to see if he left anything. He heard Katou go into the room, so then he quickly left. he arrived at the apartments a little later.

His cell rung right when he walked in the room.

"Hello?"

"Iwaki-san where are you? you were here a second ago and now your not.."

"Katou.. I think.."

"hmm?"

"I think I want a divorce.."

Katou looked at his iPhone to see if it was still on. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said: I want a divorce."

Katou dropped his phone... He dropped on his knees and stared at the phone, seeing his tears spill onto it.. And of course, being a touch phone, something was accidentally pressed: Speakerphone. "Why?" he whispered.

"Well... It was at first when you were never really home but I thought it was because you had to work. but now I know why you didn't tell me. I went to a bar to get over my loneliness that you brought to me and then I saw you..." he paused for a moment to collect hisself.

Katou suddenly realized what Iwaki was talking about. When he had slept with Gil, who was really a man, and his brother. This made Katou cry even harder. "I- Iwaki-san." he said, voice crackly.

"-and I saw you with these people and I thought you were just being free and then I saw you guys have a threesome in the bathroom... So, I decided that you can keep the house since you probably won't get out. thats fine. And since it's big enough, you can have all the threesomes you like so... You'll be happy right?"

Katou tried to speak, but he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He could only cry.

"Ah, I guess you're ignoring me now..."

Katou took a deep breath and tried to talk again, but only loud sobs came out of his mouth.

"I'm coming by to check and see if I left anything now." Then he hung up.

Katou, still sobbing, trudged to the couch, layed down, and sobbed there.

A little while later, Iwaki came through the door. Katou looked up, and from the mirror they had recently put up, he could see he had swollen puffy red eyes... he hadn't moved from that couch all day..

"Iwaki-san.." He squeaked.

"Hmmm?" Iwaki said, most calm as ever, looking around to see if he left anything.

"I..Love you and-"

"Please, I'm-"

"LISTEN TO ME PLEASE IWAKI-SAN!" Katou shouted, almost going to tackle Iwaki to listen to him. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I love you.. Please.. Don't leave me.." he broke into sobs agin. "I dont know what I'll do.."

"If you're worried about bills, then-"

"THATS NOT IT! I love you, I dont care about the bills! Iwaki-san, Please dont go!"

Iwaki saw that he had nothing and headed for the door.

Katou saw this and dashed over to him and grabbed his leg tight, not letting go. "Dont leave me! Please Iwaki-san! Please!"

"Katou get off!" iwaki said, shaking Katou off and closing the door behind him.

"IWAKI-SAN!" Katou cried out, and curled up on the floor, sobbing.

He went like that for weeks, he barely even remembered to wash. He never answered the phone, and he only thought about Iwaki. He only wanted to see how it was like to cheat, and those two had actually drugged him into doing it. When he thought that, he found some painkillers in the medicine cabinet. He decided to take them to ease his heart throbbing pain. Then a few hours later, he decided to take more, not even reading the label like Iwaki always told him to do. He smiled at the thought of when Iwaki used to fuss at him all the time for almost taking too many pills. He took some more, wishing that Iwaki would burst through the door, call him an idiot and snatch the pills out of his hands. He kept waiting for that to happen. But then he fell asleep.

Gradually, Katou slowly slipped into the life of drugs.. he was out buying food when a dude on the street slipped him some crack. Katou didn't care. When he got home he snorted it all up and he was crazy. He messed a lot of things up, he even crashed into the medicine cabinet and spilled pills everywhere. He bought a lot of it. And when he ran out of money, he sold the pills that he spilled in the bathroom. He got big money for them, so he got more crack. He drunk alot too.. He even took some drugs with alcohol but he always threw it up in the toilet. So he just drunk and drunk and got more drugs and took them. it was the same pattern for weeks.

One day, he decided since his life had no existence without Iwaki in it, he grabbed the butcher knife, that same butcher knife he and Iwaki and had only cut steak with so many times, and went to the bedroom. He sat on Iwaki's bed and prepared to slit his wrist first, then end it off..  
First wrist, he quickly slit it, and saw the blood gush out of his skin and onto Iwaki's covers. He had tooken some crack so he was saying a lot of things.  
next wrist, he quickly slit that too, but since he wasn't left handed it was sloppy and blood splattered all over his clothes as well. He decided to get crafty and write 'I love Iwaki-san' on his right arm. He smiled at the mere thought of Iwaki as he wrote it. 'I'...'Love'..Iwaki-'  
Now there was blood all over the floor and some even got on his covers.

At the same time, Iwaki had forgotten something at the house. So he drove over there, when he walked in, he saw the most horrible sight. The couch was turned over, there was..drugs and beer bottles on the table. He went to the bathroom and saw pill bottles everywhere..

"Katou.." he whispered as he covered his mouth in shock.

He went to the bedroom.. and thats when he saw it..

Katou was sitting on his bed, using that same knife that they cooked steak with to cut himself. He was cutting his arm now.

"KATOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Iwaki said as he ran towards him and took the knife out of his hands.

"Do you like it Iwaki-san?" Katou said as he raised his arm to show him. There was something written on his arm but was caked in blood. "Do you love me again? I did it all for you. I love you iwaki-san.." Then he slumped over, eyes closed. Iwaki immediately called 911.

In the hospital, Katou was sent to the the emergency room and they worked on him immediately. After a while, Iwaki was in the ER waiting room, the doctor finally came out and told him he could come in. Iwaki saw Katou lying in there, eyes closed with a mask on.

", Katou had lost a lot of blood and his wounds were really deep, so we stitched them right up. But after we were done with that he suddenly slipped into acoma.. we have him on a respirator just in case.. He should be awake by tommorrow really."

"Okay."

"And another critical thing: His narcotics level was way way up over the charts and so was his alcohol level. Seems to me like he's been takin a lot of stuff with and without alcohol. You should ask him about that.."

"Okay...H-Have you had this before?"

"yes sir."

"Umm.. then why did he slip into.."

"Oh, thats probably because his brain wasn't getting enough air.. thats all, nothing serious..." the doctor smiled. "You have a nice day now.."

After all that had happened and when Katou was released from the hospital, they suggested Iwaki to not let him use his arms much since they still had stiches (they would take it off next week) and that he should probably check him into rehab since this was a suicide attempt. Katou flatly turned it down and was tooken home. While they were away, Sawa-san had ordered special people to get the house cleaned up again.

"Iwaki-san..." Katou said looking down.

"I moved back in... I should've never left you, I'm so sorry...

"I'm sorry too, for cheating on you. I was drugged into that you see. But.."

"Wait whats that spell on your arm? Do your stitches spell something?"

Katou lifted his arm up and Iwaki read it.

"I love Iwaki-san... You... You.."

Katou was waiting for those words anxiously.

"You idiot.. How did I come to love you?" Iwaki kissed Katou and they happily went to the bedroom. 


End file.
